


This was just suppose to be a joke, and now it's come to this.

by DTB



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Headcanon, Other, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTB/pseuds/DTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just suppose to be a joke. I thought it would be funny to make up some bullshit headcanons like: "lol what if gaster wasn't papyrus and sans's dad but rather... frisk? or maybe chara? ha sure why not." I told my friends about it, and then shit just escalated and now I'm filling the internet with more trash. Enjoy.</p><p>Special thanks to Mel and Kody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was just suppose to be a joke, and now it's come to this.

It had been many years since Chara fell down the rabbit hol- mountain cavern, and was adopted by some giant goat monsters who should have no reason to know how humans are suppose to grow. Today was take your child to work day, so Asgore dragged Asriel and Chara around the underground to greet anyone and everyone. Next on the list was the royal scientist W. D. Gaster.

"Hello doctor!" Said Asgore. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Good day sir." Replied the nerd monster. "Ah, and who are these young ones?"

"These are my children: Asriel, and Chara!"

"Wonderful to meet you both!" Gaster crouched down a bit.

"Howdy!" Said Asriel.

"I'm not young, I'm 32 years old." Chara stated. Asgore bellowed out a laugh and ruffled Chara's hair.

"Ah kids, aren't they just great?" Asked Asgore.

"Dad, I need to go to the bathroom!" Asriel squirmed in place. Asgore took the smaller goat down the hallway. Gaster looked back at Chara with a puzzled look.

"You don't appear to be that old." Said the scientist.

"Maybe it's because I'm a different species. I think I'd know how humans age better than my adoptive father does."

"Ah of course. Might I ask permission to study you? It could benefit all monsters."

Chara agreed and for the sake of moving the plot along quicker the two started to become friends, and then best friends, and then lovers. Then one day, Gaster wanted to try something new.

"Chara?" Asked Gaster, Chara turned their head towards him. "I think we should take the next big step in our relationship."

"You mean..." Said Chara.

"I do!" He scooted closer to Chara and took their hands. "We should finally have... children!"

"...Oh, I thought you were going to say sex or get married."

"Pssh, that's not what fans want, they want shipbabies!"

"What the hell are you-"

"Fear not Chara! For I, shall simply skip over the problem of different species DNA mixng and the actual act of breeding by using..." Gaster pulls a giant tarp off a machine. "SCINECE!"

"That's not what I was going to ask-"

" S C I E N C E ! ! ! " Gaster grabbed Chara and threw both of them into the machine which then locked them inside. The machine began to beep and flash with light. After a few moments the pair fell out of the machine and onto the floor as fog poured out after them. Chara got up and dusted themselves off as Gaster bolted up and ran to the back side of the machine.

"Gaster, I am going to fucking murder you! What the hell was that shit about?!" Shouted Chara. They were about to continue yelling when Gaster returned from behind the machine with three bundles of blanket. "...What are those?"

"Our babies!!! We had triplets!!!" Said Gaster as the moved the blanket over the three babies faces. One baby looked a lot like Chara but with very squinted eyes, the other was a smaller clone of Gaster but very goopy, and the third was the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddies. "Aren't they just adorable?!?" Chara was less than amused.

"..."

"Well?"

"Ok, I'm gonna go poison myself with some flowers and get absorbed by my goat brother bye." Chara left to be never seen again except at the end of a genocide run to scare the shit out of the player.

Gaster was heart broken. He didn't even want to look at the babies anymore, they brought back too many painful memories. That being when Chara left, the other memories were rather pleasant, so actually the nice memories are bitter sweet cause memories can be viewed differently after time and events pass. Anyway, he decides that the best course of action would to be to give the children to the adoption agency. And the quickest way is with teleportation! He puts the children into a teleporter and sends them off. However, instead of being sent to the adoption agency to be given to new loving families, the babies were sent off to different places in time, space, and other realities. The squinty eyed child was sent to the surface in the far future, the goopy child was sent to a room in Waterfall that didn't really exist, and the Puppet child was sent to an entirely different video game. All three would then grow up and be the center of billions of crack pot fan theories and subjects of nsfw fanfics/art that should all be burned. Much like this one. And then Gaster tripped over a whoopee cushion and fell into the CORE.

And that was the true story of Undertale and the origin of the Puppet from Fnaf.


End file.
